Heroes of the Savannah
Heroes of the Savannah is a series of action-adventure RPG games. All games are released for Nintendo Switch. The game series set in an alternate Africa where the group of animals fighting the antagonists. Gameplay The gameplay of the series is very similar to Mario and Luigi series and Paper Mario series. Exploration Like many action-RPG games, the heroes are primary characters that are controlled in the series. They found themselves in photo-realistic 3D settings in which items can be found, foes can be fought and the non-playable characters can be discussed with. Battling Like many RPG games, the Heroes of the Savannah series features the turn-based battle system. Enemies are encountered and the player interact with the enemy and enter the battle scene. In the battle, the heroes can attack either using one of their own abilites or using a team attack. Stats As in most RPG games, each character have a different stat. *HP or Health Point: This is how much the heroes have. If all of the heroes have no health points, it's a game over. *DEF or Defense: This incdidates the heroes' defense abilities Items Items can be obtained if the characters destroy bushes, rocks or trees, catch in water areas, win battles, win minigames and others. The heroes can buy items in various shops with tokens they earned in battles, bushes, rocks and trees. Consumable Items *Grass: Restores 50 HP for Zhuang, Kifahari, Earl and Hadassah *Leaves: Restores 80 HP for Zhuang, Kifahari, Earl and Hadassah *Jackalberries: Restores 65 HP for Zhuang, Kifahari, Earl and Hadassah *Mango: Restores 46 HP for Zhuang, Kifahari, Earl and Hadassah *Kiwano: Restores 130 HP for Zhuang, Kifahari, Earl and Hadassah *Miracle Fruit: Restores 26 HP for Zhuang, Kifahari, Earl and Hadassah *Apple: Restores 30 HP for Zhuang, Kifahari, Earl and Hadassah *Worker Termites: Restores 50 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Queen Termites: Restores 100 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Ants: Restores 70 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Ant Larvae: Restores 30 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Locusts: Restores 103 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Caterpillars: Restores 46 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Flies: Restores 12 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Bee Larvae: Restores 30 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Beetles: Restores 50 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Beetle Larvae: Restores 30 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Ticks: Restores 63 HP for Taddaki and Pankaja *Scorpions: Restores 70 HP for Pankaja *Millipedes: Restores 53 HP for Pankaja *Small Eggs: Restores 30 HP for Pankaja *Small Honeycomb: Restores 40 HP (all) *Medium Honeycomb: Restores 70 HP (all) *Large Honeycomb: Restores 103 HP (all) *1-Up Fruit: Revives a fallen member with half of its HP *1-Up Super: Revives a fallen member with all of its HP *Golden Fruit: Restores MAX HP Craftable Items *Horns *Fur *Feathers *Shedded Skin *Seashells *Bones *Tree Bark *Egg Shells Video Games #''Heroes of the Savannah: The Epic Begins'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: Mystery in the Rainforest'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: Journey to the Volcano'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: The Giant Flood'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: Secrets of the Desert'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: The Predators' Jewels'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: Island of the Lost'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: Savage Swamp'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: Seashore Mission'' #''Heroes of the Savannah: Day of the Dragons'' Anime Main Article: Heroes of the Savannah (anime) Film Main Article: Heroes of the Savannah (film), Heroes of the Savannah 2: The Mysterious Island, Heroes of the Savannah 3: Origins Characters Main Article: List of Heroes of the Savannah characters Creatures Main Article: List of creatures in Heroes of the Savannah Locations Main Article: List of locations in Heroes of the Savannah Gallery Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:RPG game Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Video Game series Category:Heroes of the Savannah